TLK: The Paths of Two Brothers
by Nastra1991
Summary: This is the story of Mufasa and Scar that follows their childhood and adulthood. They live in a wealthy Kingdom with well-meaning parents. Unfortunately, they drift apart as time goes on and go their own separate ways when something terrible happens that changes their lives forever. Rated Teen for violence, suggestive themes, and profanity.
1. A Son is Born!

**A/N: Here's the thing, the story starts off with Mufasa and Scar as children. I want to explore in a humanistic way of what the brothers lives were like before they became hostile with one another. Since this is my interpretation of the Lion King, of course it's not going to entirely follow the original story, so it's kind of an AU. The Setting is taken place in the region of Nigeria/Benin. The time period I'm currently debating, maybe 12****th****/13****th**** century. I'm not using the parents' names from the Lion King books, I'm giving them my own names. Some things are subject to change so, just to throw that disclaimer out there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. BTW, the characters other than the OCs, don't belong to me, they belong to Disney. **

* * *

An eager King sat in his throne, drumming his fingers on the armrest as he waited. He was so nervous and growing impatient. This was their first child and he hoped that his wife and his soon-to-be-born child made it through. After another few hours, his mother Lewa came to him with the good news.

"Ayoade, you have a son and the Queen is fine."

He rose from his throne and embraced his mother.

"Can I see them?"

* * *

King Ayoade entered the room where his wife Fola, exhausted yet joyous, held a tiny infant, no bigger than a loaf of bread. He approached his wife and kissed her.

"Please hold him." She spoke frailly and gave him a small smile.

He carefully took the child in to his arms and just stared down at him. He couldn't believe that his child finally arrived. He dreamed of having children and now here he was, cradling his own son.

The baby had reddish brown kinky hair and big dark-brown eyes that occasionally opened to look at the man. The baby didn't cry and he barely made a sound, he just peacefully slept in the arms of his father.

Suddenly, someone else entered the room, the King turned to see it was his Shaman Rafiki, who was an older man full of wisdom and dignity though at times he was rather indirect and playful. Nevertheless, everyone in the Kingdom respected him and knew that there was always truth in the things he said.

"Rafiki, it's nice to see you." King Ayoade greeted.

"Hello to you my child. May I?" He reached out for the newborn.

"Of course." The King gave the Shaman the baby with no hesitation.

Rafiki smiled.

"Ahh, I feel a strong energy from this child! He is strong and healthy. He will definitely be a wise and powerful leader later in life."

The young parents smiled at the old Shaman.

"What should his name be?" Fola asked.

The older man took a moment to think it through and then spoke.

"His name shall be from this day forward, Adeyemo, the crown befits a child!"

"A wonderful name." the Queen said.

"A wonderful name indeed!" The King rejoiced. "I would also like for him to have another name, in honor of my friend who is now with the spirits, Mufasa."

"So be it, the child will be referred to as Adeyemo Mufasa!" Rafiki stated in exuberance as the baby woke up to look at him.

* * *

Zazu, a middle aged man who was a majordomo to the King, was outside the palace as all of the common people gathered around to hear the good news.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Attention all good people! The King and Queen have a son and he will be called Adeyemo Mufasa!"

Everyone cheered wildly. At last the King and Queen had their next line of kin. The next few days were in celebration of the child, people from various places in Western Africa came to visit the child and shower him with gifts. Despite all the praise, the young parents were just grateful to have a healthy child, who they knew was destined for something extraordinary!


	2. The Birth of Another Child

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. BTW, Scar is going to go by another name, I'm not using Taka because of the meaning behind it is mean. Please leave a comment.**

* * *

_Two and a half years later…_

Adeyemo Mufasa, usually referred to as Mufasa, was now an energetic and inquisitive toddler. There was never a time where he wasn't getting into something. Whether he was ransacking his parents' room, roaming around in the kitchen trying to find food, or outside playing in the mud, it was an adventure to the child, much to the dismay of his parents. They verbally reprimanded him yet at the end, they always hugged him.

Mufasa wanted to know everything. He asked about the sky, the grass, the sun, really just about everything. When his parents didn't have the answers, he would go to Zazu. Zazu was considered the know-it-all but he couldn't answer the child's questions at times. Not only that, the boy's never-ending rambling and running around always tired him out. When Mufasa wasn't satisfied, he would seek out Rafiki.

Rafiki seemed to have an answer for the little prince quite often. He would explain to the curious child what he wanted to know. Rafiki also told him stories about his courageous ancestors and how their spirits protected him everyday. While Mufusa didn't always comprehend the Shaman, even in his young age he knew that the sagacious older man had a lot of meaning in the things he spoke of. Mufusa admired him very much. When the Shaman wasn't informing or teaching the prince, he would be seen playing with him to keep him busy. As silly and frisky the older man was, like Zazu, even he at times couldn't keep up with him.

"The child is so restless," Rafiki would say with a chuckle. "Nothing slows him down, not even old Rafiki."

Queen Fola and King Ayoade were joyous to have Mufasa in their lives. His grandmother Lewa especially loved the boy very much and spoiled him one way or another, sneaking him treats or getting him new toys. Everyone loved him and looked out for him. As the proverb goes, it takes a village to raise a child and it was very true for Ayoade's Kingdom.

Things were going to be even better because Fola was only a few weeks away from giving birth to her second child. They hoped for a girl but it was just as fine to have another boy. Everyone in the Kingdom was excited, even little Mufasa. He told anyone who was nearby that he was going to be a big brother. Everyone couldn't wait for the next child to come to the world. However, fate always had a way of surprising people.

* * *

King Ayoade was pacing back and forth in his study. His wife had been in labor for hours and no one had yet to tell him anything. His first child's birth didn't take nearly as long so he wondered what was going on. Zazu was turning the corner and saw how nervous the king was. He approached him and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Your majesty, everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"I suppose Zazu…it's just that no one has said anything and I want to know if they're ok." He was becoming impatient.

"I have six children, sire. Trust me, I understand." The majordomo smiled.

Ayoade returned the gesture and then looked over at Mufasa. He was sitting on the rug playing with his toys, oblivious to his father's anxiousness.

"Can you please take Mufasa with you? I need a moment to clear my mind."

"Certainly. Mufasa come with me."

The little prince got up from the floor and went over to Zazu. He motioned to be picked up and so the majordomo did.

As the two left, King Ayoade went over to the chair and plopped down. He just hoped that everything was ok. He was gradually getting tired when he blinked several times and fell asleep.

About thirty minutes later, the King was shaken abruptly by his mother Lewa, who was one of the mid-wives.

"My son, you need to come with me right now!" She pulled him by the arm to follow her as they left his study.

"Mother, what is the matter?" He inquired confusingly due to just waking up. "Is Fola and the child ok?"

"Fola is fine but very upset."

"Why?! Did something happen to the baby?" He felt his heart quicken in nervousness.

The two of them were nearing the room and stopped at the door.

"My son…be prepared…your son isn't well."

King Ayoade was in shock when he heard the grim news. He swiftly walked passed his mother and entered the room.

The aura was cold, distant, and frightening.

The King noticed Fola crying hysterically with the mid-wife trying to sooth her as she held the child.

He went over to his wife's side as the mid-wife moved out to the side. He embraced her, stroking her long, brown hair as she sobbed into his chest. He had to be strong for her.

"My baby…my baby…" She kept repeating.

"Shh…it's ok…please don't cry."

"No…No…my baby…"

He held her until she calmed down somewhat. He went over to the mid-wife to see the newborn. She handed him the child and realized what was wrong with him.

The baby was very frail, sickly, and pale which was in contrast with his jet black, kinky hair. The poor infant sound as if he could barely breathe, it nearly broke the King's heart to see an innocent child in such a state.

"When the child came out," The mid-wife began in a whisper. "We knew something was wrong as soon as we laid eyes on him. He also wasn't breathing at one point."

"Do you think…he has a chance?"

"To be honest your majesty, I don't think he has very long."

He turned away from her and looked back at his helpless son, the child who just arrived that he may end up losing at any moment. All of this was overwhelming to him, he couldn't bear to see his wife upset and lose this child. He had to do something. Trying all his might to save the infant was better than simply standing around to watch him die.

King Ayoade turned to the mid-wife.

"Go get Rafiki quickly."

* * *

Rafiki had everything set up for the ritual. When he arrived, he was well aware of the infant's condition. However, when the child was placed in his arms he was shaken to the core.

"This child concerns me greatly." He spoke in such a serious tone it was almost eerie. "Two things could happen. He may die tonight or within this week. Or if the gods allow him to live, he may take a completely different path in life. Something questionable."

"What do you mean?" The King carefully asked as he held his wife.

"Right now it is uncertain. Anything can happen for his fate to take that course. He needs to be extra careful and watched over."

He placed the infant in a basket and focused his attention on the ritual. He spoke a few verses to himself in a language the young couple couldn't decipher. Then he spoke out loud, in a trace.

"Oh great gods, I ask of all of you to allow this child to live as long as he can! All of you help him with your great powers. But, must he pass and join his ancestral spirits I ask that you gods guide him safely to the afterlife. Until then, let this child live!"

Rafiki scooped some soft minerals from his grinding bowl onto his two fingers and marked the infant on his forehead and chest.

Suddenly silence fell in the room yet all three adults felt a shift in the atmosphere. The candles that were lit blew out. Still, they weren't sure what exactly to expect.

"Did it work?" Queen Fola squeezed her husband's hand.

"Rafiki what do we do now?" The King followed.

The older man cradled the child in his arms and gave him back to his parents.

"We wait, there's nothing else to do. We will call him Kashimawo, meaning let us wait and see."

Both the young parents nodded and looked down at their baby. They wanted their other son to at least see him if the inevitable were to come.

They ordered one of their servants to fetch Zazu, who still had Mufasa in his care.

Zazu came with the toddler, who hurried over to his parents. The King picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"I want you to meet your new brother Kashimawo."

Mufasa's eyes widened when he saw the fragile baby in his mother's arms. He looked like a doll, only he was alive, which fascinated him. He had a brother now.

"My brother." The little prince muttered.

"Yes Mufasa, this is your brother." His mother said.

"You're his big brother. You have to keep him safe. Can you do that for baba?"

The older child nodded, not even taking his eyes off the baby. He leaned in and kissed his brother on the cheek.

He was now Kashimawo's protector and he was going to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Fola and Ayoade just hoped and prayed that the newborn would make it through the night at least.


	3. Typical Day PT 1

**A/N: Scar as of now will be known as Kukoyi. So Scar=Kukoyi. Enjoy!**

* * *

The second little prince indeed made it through the night, yet the King and Queen were still wary. They constantly watched over the child, making sure he was fine. A week passed and little Kashimawo was in much better condition than at birth, still no one was certain about his chances of survival. However, days turned to weeks then to months and before the Kingdom knew it, the child's first birthday arrived. The parents felt that he needed another name to celebrate this triumphant occasion. With the help of Rafiki, they christened him Kukoyi, meaning death rejects this (one). Everyone was very happy including Mufasa, now 3 1/2 year old.

He went over to his little brother, who was waddling around the place, and hugged him.

"You're my brother. I promise to keep you safe." Mufasa said with care.

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Mufasa! It's time to wake up!" Zazu called out from the older prince's room.

Mufusa groaned in response but did as he was told. He got out of his bed and started collecting his wash cloth, towel, and soap. He left his room and walked down the halls of his palace, heading to the outside.

Mufasa, along with the rest of his family, bathed in the river, which was the whole Kingdom's water source. Although in the palace they had tubs and could easily have a servant heat up some water and fill it anytime, they only bathed in the tubs on special occasions. Also, because of how unified and humbled their culture was, no matter what a person's status was, everyone was family. So, no one in the royal family was above washing themselves in the river with the villagers.

The prince was nearing the long river and saw no one was there, he was alone. He looked up at the sky and saw the clear blue sky and the hot yellow sun. Mufasa knew it was going to be even hotter later today but it didn't bother him much at all. A breeze blew passed his shoulder and saw the trees' branches swaying away.

As soon as his feet were an inch away from the water, he quickly removed his clothes and slowly entered. It was icy cold but it just took time to get used to. Although he was seven, thin and not very tall, the water wasn't very deep. It barely reached his bellybutton, so he knew the adults had no issue staying afloat.

Mufasa proceeded to scrub his face, then his arms until he heard footsteps. He turned around, but saw nothing. He shrugged and went back to bathing. He heard another sound, this time something rumbling in bush behind him. He once again turned to see what it was and again, he saw nothing. Mufasa was growing suspicious now but he decided to focus on washing up quick and leave so he can eat breakfast.

However, there was someone lurking around. The emerged out of the bushes quietly and tip toed over to the unaware victim in the river. The closer the person got, the faster their heart beat in anticipation. They got closer…and closer…closer and just as they were about to let out a loud roar, Mufasa spoke.

"I know it's you Kukoyi. You can't fool me." Mufasa said unfazed.

"Aww! You're no fun brother." The younger boy removed the large colorful mask from his face as he pouted.

Mufasa looked over his shoulder towards Kukoyi.

To think that the little four year old boy, who was once a sickly infant awaiting on death, was now rather plump and had smooth cocoa brown skin, like his brother's but had thick jet black hair in contrast to Mufasa's reddish brown hair.

"You know you're not supposed to be playing with those masks. They're only for rituals and celebrations. Don't you remember what Rafiki said?" He chastised.

"About not disturbing the ancestors for silly reasons? Yeah, but I'm sure they're ok."

Mufasa shook his head as he continued his bath.

"Where's mother and father?" the older prince asked.

"Mother and Father are in his study with some important people."

"Important people like who?" Mufasa asked as he got out of the river and wrapped his towel around him.

Kukoyi lazily shrugged.

"Did you eat yet, my little brother?"

"No, I've been waiting for you to hurry. I hate eating breakfast without you."

Mufasa smiled.

"Well, let me get my clothes on and we'll eat together." He said as he guided his brother back to the palace.

* * *

**More to come this is going to be in two parts.**


	4. The Presence

**A/N- Okay sorry this took forever you guys but I hope you like this chapter, I'm just gonna let you guys know now that this chapter is very important, so keep that in mind. Please leave a comment and again thank you! :D And btw Scar=Kukoyi. **

* * *

After Breakfast, the little princes went into the village, going over to Rafiki's home.

The village was always busy, with adults walk from one place to another, the markets constantly loud and crowded. The local children were up to their daily routine of playing, sometimes chasing after a ball they were kicking around. Or they will be helping their parents with chores or running errands from time to time.

The princes were greeted by everyone as the passed by.

"Good morning Prince Mufasa and Prince Kukoyi." The locals would always say whenever they saw the children.

As stated before, despite them being royalty, everyone in the village looked out for the kids because everyone was family no matter what. Because of how the Kingdom was set up, it was almost serene and even if issues occur, which were rare, the King and Queen seemed to find a solution for every problem.

The two princes ran down the dusty red dirt road to reach the Shaman's house. They were giggling and trying to hit each other, typical sibling play fights.

"Be careful with the mask Kukoyi!" Mufasa barked at his brother.

"I am careful." The little boy replied.

The home wasn't very big or elaborate but it was enough for the older man since he lived alone.

The kids knocked on the door.

No answer.

They knocked again.

Still, there was no answer.

"Maybe we should come back later." Mufasa said.

"No way, he's gotta be in there." Kukoyi grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door.

The older boy slapped his brother in the back of his head.

"OWWW! Why did you do that?!" The little prince rubbed his aching head.

"You fool, closed the door right now!"

"No, if Rafiki isn't here, I can just put the mask up and he wouldn't even notice it was gone."

"Eranko, don't you dare go in there!"

Kukoyi ignored his brother's warning and pushed the door further open and went straight in. The door shut behind him.

There were a few candles in the home, single colored mats, mostly in orange and yellow colors, and many tools and equipment the Shaman used for rituals, treatments, and celebrations. There were many masks that hung from the walls, some friendly and some scary, some animal-like and some not of this world. They were all painted in various hues of green, red, and blue.

Kukoyi was very much familiar with the set up of the house, considering how he and Mufasa have visited the old wise Shaman many times before.

Still, something didn't feel right to him, there was a presence in the room that was unfamiliar to him. He was aware that spirits, human or nonhuman, lurked within Rafiki's home yet this time it was uncomfortable to Kukoyi. Fear began stirring inside the pit of his stomach.

"Kukoyi, hang the mask up and let's go!" Mufasa shouted from the outside.

The little boy did what he was told and meticulously placed the mask on the wall where he left it before.

He was just about to rush to the door when the candles in the room were snuffed out.

"What's going on?" The child started to panic.

His little hands reached for the knob but he couldn't open it for some reason.

"Mufasa stop playing and let me out!" The child banged on the door.

From the outside, Mufasa thought that Kukoyi was trying to trick him into thinking he can't open the door.

"You stop it, you little trickster. You know the door is open since you're the one who barged into Rafiki's home."

"Come on, big brother, I can't get out and I'm getting scared." The younger child continued his loud knocking against the door, much to his older brother's annoyance.

Mufasa sighed and attempted to turn the knob and saw right away he couldn't. He too was getting scared because now they were in a heap of trouble.

"Don't worry! I'm going to try to get you out!" He yelled. "Please calm down little brother."

His brother's reassurance did nothing to settle the now hysterical child who was clawing at the door.

The older boy tried to slam his wiry body against the door to break it down.

Kukoyi ceased his movement when he had a whispery, yet eerie voice called his name from behind.

"_Kukoyi…Kukoyi….Kukoyi…"_

He felt his heart pumping in incredible speeds, as if it was desperately wanted to burst out of his chest. He dared not face whatever that was lingering near him.

"_Kukoyi…Kukoyi….Kukoyi…"_

His curiosity won and he faced whatever wanted his attention. What he saw frightened him and the blood streaming inside his body ran icy cold. He stood there not uttering a word and never leaving his eyes from the mysterious form he saw.

Outside, when Mufasa rammed into the door, what felt like the millionth time, he noticed that he heard nothing from the other side. It was dead silence.

He called his brother's name.

"Kukoyi! Kukoyi!"

Nothing.

He decided to call him by his nickname.

"kekere kiniun!"

It didn't work.

The older boy was growing very concern and he didn't know what was happening with his little brother.

Suddenly he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from Kukoyi, which rang through Mufasa's ear canals. Then silence fell again.

That was enough for Mufasa. He swallowed his anxiety, walked several feet backwards, and charged at the door one last time.

He wasn't sure if it was the help of his ancestral spirits or just sheer luck, but he finally broke the door which now was holding on by one hinge.

Other than the light coming from outside, it was very dark in the main room and he felt the sweat running down his face as he called his brother's name in distress.

"Kukoyi! Where are you? Please little brother, come out! I'm here."

Out of nowhere, Mufasa finally saw, although barely, Kukoyi running towards him for dear life.

"Mufasa! Mufasa!" The child screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm coming!" Mufasa just relieved that nothing happened to him.

However, when he took a hold of his brother, he quickly realized something was wrong when he saw the younger boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong! Please tell me kekere kiniun!"

But the little boy was inconsolable to really make much sense.

"BAD THINGS! BAD THINGS! BAD THINGS!" The boy shouted. "I'M AFRAID! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!"

Mufasa held his brother tightly as he tried to understand.

"Who's out to get you?"

But, the child said nothing else and kept crying and shaking. He jerked away from his brother to run out of Rafiki's house and vomited on the ground.

Mufasa was very confused and shocked. He had never seen his brother act like this before. Whoever or whatever was messing with him it must have been something really bad. He didn't know what to do at that point except approach his brother and tried his best to comfort him as he wiped bits of morning breakfast from the corners of his mouth. He decided to not push the issue right now and just go back to their palace home.

Sooner or later he was going to have to come up with a good excuse once Rafiki finds out about his door. There was no way he could tell the Shaman what they did, he especially didn't want Kukoyi to get in trouble.

Maybe this was a lesson to be learned for the time being…or something that neither won't expect until much later in life…


	5. A Child's Prayer

**Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to post but a lot of not-so-good things have been happening lately. Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment. BTW, Kukoyi=Taka/Scar.  
**

* * *

Rafiki, unsurprisingly, did find out about his door being broken, Mufasa took all the blame for it. He fabricated a story of horseplay being the reason for it. The old Shaman wasn't happy about what the older prince did but was thankful he took responsibility for his actions. The boy was punished with a spanking by his father and had to help fix the door. Feeling guilty, Kukoyi took the initiative to join them since that was the least he could do for his brother, (considering how it was really his fault). With that being said, the little prince refused to go inside Rafiki's home unless Mufasa was present.

Mufasa found him thinking back on that day soon after, it shook him to the core to see how devastated his brother was. The whole scenario was frightening; especially when he didn't have a clue what could have happened. Occasionally it haunted the older prince's dreams, to where he would wake up panting and sweating hard. Kukoyi, began whimpering in his sleep, something he never did. Mufasa caught wind of it one night as he was going to bed and passed his little brother's room.

Mufasa knew it had to be more to this. He needed answers to help his brother conquer what was troubling him.

For weeks, Mufasa exhaustedly implored for his brother to open up about what he saw in Rafiki's home. Little Kukoyi would avoid answering and even not speak for the rest of the day to his brother. He began partaking in other odd behaviors as time passed. Including the whimpering at nights and selective muteness, the little prince was starting to be less active only wanting to sit in a corner and rock, if no one disturbed him, he would do it for hours. Even when he had his good days and played with his brother and friends, he would suddenly blank out and fall on the ground screaming, which scared the other children thinking he had gone mad. Then other times he wouldn't eat or bathe himself.

The King and Queen were growing concerned of their younger son's irrational fits but just thought that he was going through a phase. Mufasa knew it couldn't be the case. The older prince so desperately wanted to tell his parents what he thought it could be, yet that would mean telling them about entering the Shaman's home without permission and getting both of the brothers in even bigger trouble.

However, Mufasa learned that tribulation never strayed far because things began to take a turn for the worst for him and his family.

* * *

One cool morning, Mufasa was waking up and gathering his bathing supplies in a basket and his towel, as well as Kukoyi's. He was down the hallway of the palace to his brother's room.

"I'm going to make sure this fool gets a good bath today." He whispered to himself, even if it meant gaining a massive headache in the end.

Other than the sound of his small footsteps against the gold marbled floor, the palace was quiet, more than usual. He greeted and passed two or three servants but other than that, it seemed as if no one else was around.

As he got closer to his brother's room, he tapped the door a few times to startle him awake.

"Kukoyi, it's time to get up. We have to eat breakfast soon and get ready for our studies. And you will be taking a bath today; I'll make sure of it."

No response.

"Kukoyi, did you hear me? It's time to wake up!" The older boy raised his voice to make sure he was heard.

Still not one sound was made from the other side of the door.

Mufasa became agitated by this and decided to barge in the room. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"I'm not playing with you. You need to get up right now or father-"

The boy immediately stopped in his tracks and felt the blood drain from his face.

He saw Kukoyi sprawled out on the floor. His nightshirt was ripped open and his chest was covered in ugly, long scratch marks.

The older boy touched his forehead, which was hot to the touch. He noticed yellowish-colored fluid seeped from his mouth. Mufasa saw the spot on the floor where Kukoyi had vomited earlier.

He gently shook him and plead for his brother to wake up.

"Kukoyi! Kekere kiniun (little lion)!" He panicked.

Finally, the little prince slowly opened his eyes and realized his brother was hovering over him.

"Mufasa..." He uttered weakly and then let out a series of violent coughs.

The older prince whispered a prayer of thankfulness to the ancestors. Then he attempted to lift the younger boy to have him sit up but he groaned in protest. Mufasa knew right away he had to be in excruciating pain.

"Help...me..." Kukoyi's small voice was hoarse and tears rolled down his cheeky face.

Mufasa shook in fear and ran out of the room for help.

* * *

King Ayoade and Queen Fola were holding each other as they watched the servants swarm around the little prince. Mufasa was hanging by the doorway looking on, petrified.

Kukoyi was laying in his bed lifeless, pale, and his breathing was shallow. He was also now sweating profusely and the servants were doing the best to lower his fever with cool, wet rags.

The Queen went over to hold her younger son's hand. His tiny fingers were stiff and his nails were discolored.

She broke down into a fit of sobs.

The King held his wife to soothe her and kept himself from crying. Mufasa hated seeing his love ones in such misery.

Suddenly, Grandma Lewa appeared from behind him. Her normally smiling face was gone. Although she didn't appear upset, Mufasa could tell by the sound of her voice she was.

"Come with me my child. You need to eat something."

She led him way from his brother's room to the hallway.

Mufasa didn't want to eat. None of that concerned him now with his brother lying weakly in bed.

"I don't want to eat, grandmother." Mufasa piped up. "I want to be with Kukoyi."

The older woman turned to her grandson and placed her soft, loving hand on his small shoulder.

"He'll be fine my child. He's sick right now and he just needs to rest."

Mufasa didn't know what to make of his grandmother's words. The way she spoke of Kukoyi's state was as if he had a cold. He honestly wanted to believe her but he knew better.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"I know you're scared little one but everything will be fine. You have to be strong for your parents and brother. Can you do that for me?"

Mufasa gazed into his grandmother's eyes and gave her a very small smile and nodded.

In returned she smiled back.

"Good, now let's get you fed, my child." She said in a quiet tone.

As soon as they started heading towards the kitchen, his the older prince's smile fade into worrisome. Deep down, he knew, although he couldn't explain it, that things wouldn't be fine and that whatever was going on with Kukoyi was beyond his control and understanding.

* * *

Things were getting worse as weeks had passed. Kukoyi wasn't getting any better, he hadn't even so much as left his bed. Everytime Mufasa and his parents went into his brother's room to see him, he seemed as if he was losing more weight and becoming sickly pale.

It took Rafiki a long time to figure out what was the caused of the child's sickness. Apparently, because of how Kukoyi was born, his spirit was weakened. Somehow, an demon had taken over his body and putting him through mental torture and physical aliment. Rafiki did all he could to shoo the evil thing away with every ritual he performed however nothing seemed to work. The Shaman wasn't going to give up though. He continued to be by the child's side as much as possible and simply pray to the gods and ancestral spirits to heal him.

It rained constantly and the whole Kingdom was in sorrow. Like the King and Queen, they were afraid the child would die just as he nearly did years ago. Everyone in the Kingdom, except for the princes (as well as the other children), knew of the situation but it wasn't spoken out loud.

Mufasa himself was greatly disturbed by his brother's declining condition. Zazu and Grandmother Lewa tried their best not to have the older prince worry but nothing worked. He barely ate, slept, studied, or even played. He was too busy worrying about Kukoyi to do anything else. He was so depressed.

The other day, he saw his little brother coughing up blood and groaning in agony. Mufasa wanted to cry. In his heart, he knew he was going to die. The guilt was gnawing at his stomach. Part of him knew that he should have stopped the little boy from enter Rafiki's home, maybe none of this would be happening and causing his whole family to suffer.

Sometimes he would have nightmares of his brother dying in his arms and everyone pointing at him in anger, cursing him and telling him it was his entire fault.

One night, he couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed. He fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes.

When he finally managed to stopped, he did what Rafiki and everyone else have been doing, something he should done a long time ago, pray.

"Please…" He began while trying to find the right words to say.

"I pray to the gods and the ancestors, please let my brother l-l-live…" He trembled, feeling his voice failing him.

He had to catch himself from crying again. He had to do this, for the sake of his brother and the rest of his family.

"I know I messed up and I should have protected him better…but please don't punish him…don't take him away from us…he's the only brother I have and I can't imagine not ever seeing his smile or laughing at his silly jokes again." He begged.

"Mother, Father, Grandmother, Rafiki, Zazu, and everyone else in the whole Kingdom love him. Most of all, I love him…if he gets better, I promise to make sure nothing bad happens to him ever." Mufasa spoke in a serious tone.

"I'll always keep him safe, even when we become as old as Rafiki and grandmother. I'll do anything for Kukoyi, anything."

Mufasa was slowly feeling as if the heavy weight of burden lifted off of him after the prayer. He got up and crawled back into bed and for the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully. Not one single nightmare plagued his childish dreams of him and Kukoyi playing kick ball happily.

* * *

**A/N-Hey you guys, sorry it's been a while, not a lot of good things have been happening in my life. SMH. I hope you enjoyed this piece. Thanks for the support and leave a comment.**


End file.
